Black & Blue
by livefastdiefun
Summary: What happens when evil infiltrates the Charmed Ones homes? Will they discover the deception in time to prevent his plan, or will they succumb to his plan?
1. The Dream, The Darklighter, and The Date

This is my first attempt at a Charmed Fanfic. It takes place in the second season. Leo is still a whitelighter and Dan and Piper are still together (grrr…) No Paige, Cole might come in later though, I haven't decided.

Ages (I'm not sure if they're accurate but what the hell.)

Leo-26

Piper-25

Jared-27

Prue-28

Phoebe-21

Two little boys, around four or five years old, are playing tag in their front yard. The older boy stumbles upon a bird with a broken wing struggling on the sidewalk. "Hey look," he gets the younger boy's attention and he runs over to see what his brother has found.

"Look, its bird. I wonder what happened to it." says to older boy. He picks a nearby stick and begins poking it.

"Jared! Stop, you're hurting it!" he struggles with his brother to get him to stop poking at the helpless bird.

"What do you care? It's just a bird." he questions his little brother.

"It didn't do anything to you. Leave it alone!" He says attempting to grab the stick from his older, stronger brother.

"Shut up Leo," he pushes him away. "Go inside and leave me alone."

"I'm telling mom on you!" he gets up and runs to the front door, he turns around to see his brother once again torturing the little bird.

"Leo...Leo...Leo?" the little boy looks up in slow motion and everything starts to fade away as Leo wakes up to see Piper standing over him.

"Wake up. You said you'd help me with inventory remember? Come on let's go." She helps him up.

"What?"

"Get up."

"Alright. Alright. I'm coming, I'm coming."

Piper looks at him suspiciously, "Are you alright?"

He just kind of looks at her, "What?"

"I said, are you alright?"

"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine." He walks out of Piper's office.

"Right..." she follows him out.

Later that morning, a young woman, about 19, is running down an alleyway, it's not dark because the sun shines high above San Francisco. She felt as if she'd been running forever, she looks behind her and sees no one there, she begins to slow down, still checking behind her to see if the man chasing her had caught up. Finally, she stops all together, her chest heaves as she tries to catch her breath. Suddenly a man orbs in with thousands of blue colored lights. "Devan?" he says placing his hand on her shoulder.

She jumps and screams, scared to death. She turns around and her face turns from frightened to grateful. "Oh my God you're here," she says still heaving, "I tried calling you and calling you but you didn't come so I ran." She hugs him, "I'm so scared, Johnny, what do I do?"

"Just relax. Everything's alright now, you're safe. We need to get you home you'll be safer..." he suddenly stops his eyes begin to fill with pain.

"Johnny?" he starts to lean on Devan to support himself, she willingly helps him. "Johnny? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

He struggles to speak, he finally is able to mumble one word, but it's to low to hear.

"What?"

"R...R...Run..."

Johnny's weight is too much for Devan to carry. He can no longer support himself, she still has no idea what has happened to him. Finally, she gives up carrying him; she can't do it by herself. He slips out of her grip and he falls to the floor, revealing and arrow in his back. Her face again turns to terror. "Oh my God," she begins to scream but a hand muffles her cries.

"You see that's the thing about white lighters they die so easily. Well, when you have the right equipment anyway." A man dressed in a all black suit, in his twenties stands behind Devan as she struggles to get loose from his grip, but he proves to strong for her to break free. "Look at him," he forces her to look, "his death could have been avoided if you just gave me what I asked for the first time." he pauses, "You're death on the other hand..." She begins to cry. He sighs and rolls his eyes, "you see that's the thing with you good people, you're always to emotional.'Oh my God I'm going to die help me.' Please... death is inevitable; it's just a matter of when you die." She bites his finger, and he lets her go but she can't escape because he still clings to arm.

"Please let me go." she says trembling.

"Oh okay since you asked nicely," he jerks her toward him and grabs both her arms so he can look into her eyes. "Now give me what I want, I know you have it! Give it to me!"

"Never."

"I'm through being nice! Give it to me, now!"

"I am the only one who can remove it from my neck, and you know that."

"Of course I know that! But that doesn't mean I can't remove your head and pick it up off the ground."

Her eyes widen, "Even if I give it to you, you'll kill me after you get it."

"I never said that. Now give me the necklace!"

"You won't kill me?"

"No, if you give me the necklace now, I'll spare your life," he puts a nice guy smile on his face, as if to get her to trust him. He holds out his hand as she begins to take the necklace off. "That's more like it." She places the necklace in his hand and he places it in his pocket, and an evil smile comes across his face.

"You have what you want, now let me go!" she pleaded.

"Yeah, that whole arrangement doesn't really work for me."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said, but I changed my mind, because if I let you go, you might go tell someone about me, and that would be good for me." She starts to struggle desperately, but to no avail. He brings his hand near his face, to reveal an athamea. Her eyes widen in terror and she screams, he thrusts his hand into her stomach and she winces in pain as he twists the athamea in her stomach. He face changes from pleasure, in knowing he's causing her pain, to anger as he throws her 20 feet from him. He walks over and pulls the necklace out of his pocket. He smiles satisfied with what he's done. "Thanks." He laughs slightly as he is engulfed with black orbs.

Phoebe is watching TV in the living room, when a news report comes on involving the stabbing of a young woman, and a man being shot by an arrow. She turns the volume up louder. The anchorman speaks, "Another twist arrived in the case when police discovered that the man who was shot, died years prior to today."

"Leo! Leo!" she waits for him. "LEO!"

I gotta call Darryl." Phoebe gets up and heads toward the phone, when the doorbell rings. She hurries to the door hoping Darryl will be there. She opens the door to see Dan standing with a folder in hand and the other in his pocket.

"Hey Phoebe. Is Piper here?"

Leo orbs into the living room and goes to talk to Phoebe. "Hey Phoebe! What did you need..." he sees Dan standing in the doorway. "Oh I'll just wait in the kitchen."

Phoebe turns back to Dan. "No she's not but I'll tell her you stopped by. Okay? See ya later." She tries to close the door, but Dan stops her.

"Phoebe, how much do you actually know about Leo?"

She struggles for an answer, "Enough..."

"I mean did Piper tell you I did a background check on him?"

"Yea, she did."

"Phoebe, Leo Wyatt doesn't exist!" Dan starts to get frustrated.

"Look, Dan we appreciate you lookin' out for us and all but when can take care of ourselves. We're big girls." She starts to close the door but opens it again, "And we know who Leo is, thank you."

"Then who is he?"

"He's..." Phoebe thinks, "He's Leo." She smiles, "Bye."

Dan stands there with the door shut in his face, and shakes his head. Piper walks up behind him but he doesn't notice her, he stills stands facing the door. 'I should stop and talk to him 'cause he deserves it, but I really don't want another lecture about Leo being not who he really says he is.' She sighs and freezes him, "Sorry Dan." She pats him on the back as she enters the house.

The darklighter stands on the Golden Gate Bridge, staring at the city near by. He pulls out the necklace and begins to fumble it around in his hands. 'Now I just need to find him and my plans will be complete.' A smile comes across his face. He looks down. "What do you want?" He pauses for a little, "Alright, Alright... I'm coming." He orbs out.

Piper, Leo, and Phoebe stand in the kitchen. Phoebe goes to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of water. "Well do you know what attacked them?"

"The elders believe it was a dark lighter."

Piper seems confused, "Since when do darklighters use athameas?"

Leo nods his head, "They don't. That's what the elders can't figure out."

Phoebe swallows a drink of her water. "Well could he have stolen the power to orb?"

Leo shakes his head, "No. That's one of the things that differs from Whitelighter to Darklighter; you can't steal a darklighter's powers. Only the people with the most evil, the most anger, and the most hate are bestowed with the powers of a darklighter."

"But Prue stole Alec's power?" Phoebe explains to Leo.

"No they only switched powers."

Piper lays her hands down on the counter, "Okay so we're dealing with a darklighter that has an athamea, ands not afraid to use it. So that means you have to stay here Leo."

"What do you mean?"

"Leo, Piper's right. This guy has already killed one whitelighter already, and we don't you to be the next one on his list."

Piper gives him an 'I told you so look.'

"But-"

"No. No buts, Leo we can't risk losing you." Phoebe pats him on the back.

"You don't under-" Piper freezes him mid-sentence.

"Sorry Leo." She walks out of the kitchen.

"Man that sucks." Phoebe follows Piper.

Leo unfreezes, "stand..." he looks around, realizes they're both gone and he's lost the argument...again. He sighs and orbs out.

"We have an assignment for you." One of the members of the Triad informs the darklighter.

"I don't want an assignment!" he snaps. "I'm doing fine in my own. I don't need your guidance! I'm the best darklighter that has ever existed! I've never lost a charge!" His eyes fill with rage.

A different member of the Triad speaks, "We know you're the best."

"That's why we chose you."

"I don't care! I'm on my own mission!"

"We are well aware of your plans to gain the power to freeze time and with it destroy the demon Belthazor, but your mission is minor compared to what we want you to accomplish."

"He killed my fiancé! What mission can be greater seeking revenge?"

"The Charmed Ones."

The darklighter's eyes widen, "You want me to kill the Charmed Ones?" He stares at them. "No. No way. I'm not facing the Charmed Ones; every demon that has attempted has died. There is no way I'm coming with 100 feet of the damn manor."

"If you succeed, we will give you Belthazor."

He ponders this, "And I get to have my revenge?"

"Only if you succeed..."

He stills ponders the Triad's offer, "Fine, it's a deal. I deliver the Charmed Ones, you give me Belthazor."

"Agreed."

An evil smile grows across his face, as he begins to orb out.

"If you fail-"

"I will not fail."

Leo and his brother, Jared, are in army uniforms and they have bags on their shoulders, standing in front of their mother and father, and Leo's wife. They are leaving to go to Europe to serve in World War II.

Their father has his hand on Leo's shoulder, "I'm very proud of you son, I know you'll make me proud over there." He hugs Leo. He happily returns his father's hug. His father turns to Jared and holds out his hand, "Good luck Jared." Jared looks at his father's hand and up at his face, and turns and walks towards the bus in slow motion. Leo turns and watches his brother walk away, and his figure begin to fade, and Leo calls his name.

"Jared...? Jared...? Jared...?" Leo feels like he's screaming at the top of his lungs but he can't hear himself calling to his brother. He runs after his brother still calling his name trying to reach him before he disappears completely. He finally reaches him, he places his hand on his shoulder to turn him around, as he turns around Leo finds himself kneeling over a soldier who he is rolling over to help him, Leo rolls him over to reveal his brother, with a bullet in his left eye. Leo jumps back startled to see his lifeless brother staring back at him. He stares in shock at his, now dead, brother. Another soldier comes behind Leo, who is still kneeling down, and begins to pull on his soldier.

"Leo!" Leo doesn't budge; he remains staring at his brother. "Leo come on man! Let's go!" The soldier tugs on Leo again, "Come on!" he pulls him up and drags Leo, stumbling, Leo's eyes remain on his brother. A grenade goes off in the background and Leo flinches and wakes up from his dream. Leo sits straight up on the couch.

Piper is watching TV, "Leo? Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I just had a nightmare that's all."

"Well are you sure you're alright, 'cause you're sweating."

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just need a glass of water."

"Okay." Piper watches him walk out, suspiciously.

It's a dark room, but a door opens to let in some light. A man walks into his apartment carrying a brown bag full of groceries, but when he walks in he finds the darklighter sitting in on of his sofa chairs.

"Daniel, you are without doubt one hard demon to find."

Daniel drops his bag of groceries, "Who are you?"

"I... have been looking for you." he says with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want?"

"Did you know that besides Tempus, you are the only demon with the power to control time?"

"I can't control time..."

"Ahh... yes but since the Charmed Ones vanquished Tempus, I guess I'll just have to settle with the ability to freeze things."

"Why don't you steal it from a witch?"

"Do you think I haven't thought of that already," he pauses as if waiting for answer, "Well I have. But you see the only person on the good side who has the power to freeze is Piper Halliwell, and I'm not about to battle a Charmed to get her power when I can just take it from you." He smiles.

The demon tries to freeze the darklighter but he does not freeze. "What the hell?" He tries again the freeze the darklighter. "Why aren't you freezing?"

The darklighter just smiles and reaches down his shirt and reveals the necklace around his neck, "This little thing is incredible!" He orbs out, and in right behind the demon with his athamea in his hand. He stabs the demon in the back, and a red essence transfers from the demon to the darklighter, he pulls the athamea out of the demon's back and he falls to the floor, erupting in flames as he lies on the ground. "Finally. Now for Belthazor- Hey! What are you doing! Wait a second!" But he is forced to orb out.

Piper and Prue sit in the kitchen drinking coffee, and reading the newspaper. Piper lays down her paper, she can't hold her worries inside any longer, "There's something wrong with Leo."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's been acting strange, especially right after he wakes up. I think his dreams are getting to him."

"Piper he could just be having bad dreams."

The doorbell rings, "I'll get it!" Leo yells.

Leo opens the door and sees Dan standing there.

"What are you doing here?"

"I slept on the couch. Relax."

"It's 11 o'clock. What are you still doing here?"

"I sleep late."

"Will you go get Piper?"

"Yeah," Leo remains at the door looking across the street and sees a man wearing an all black suit staring at him. Leo wipes his eyes to make sure he's not seeing things; this man looks so familiar, Leo is almost sure he's seen him before, but a car drives by and the man is no longer there. He shakes his head.

"Well are you going to go get her?" Dan says frustrated.

"What? Oh, yeah." He walks back to the kitchen.

Leo walks into the kitchen, goes to the fridge and starts to look around. He stills seems kind of out of it.

Prue puts down her paper and looks at Leo. His eyes are bloodshot revealing his tiredness. "Leo, are you sure you're alright?"

"What?"

"Are you alright?" Her eyes are wide waiting for an answer.

Leo sighs, "I'm sick of everyone asking me if I'm alright." He forcefully closes the fridge. He looks up, "I gotta go." He starts to orb but returns, "Oh yeah, Dan's at the door." He continues to orb. Both Piper and Prue sit there staring where Leo just stood.

Prue gets up, "Yup. Something's wrong with Leo."

Piper rolls her eyes, "Thanks for the insight." She gets up and heads for the open door where Dan waits.

"Piper, what is Leo doing here?"

She sighs, "He had to stay here last night, because he drank a little too much."

"Right. Are you free for lunch?"

"No actually... I have to do inventory at the club."

"Okay how 'bout dinner?"

"Dan I have to work tonight, I'm sorry."

"Okay, what about lunch tomorrow?"

"Uh... sure, why not. Look I have to go to the club, but I'll call you later."

"Sure." He goes to kiss her, but she kisses his cheek, closes the door and heads for her car.

The darklighter is orbed in, in front of the Triad.

"Why am I here?"

"Because you are going to break our pact."

"No I wasn't! Why did you send me to that house?"

"That house... is the Halliwell Manor."

The darklighter's eyes widen.

"In order for us to deliver Belthazor to you, you must first deliver us the Charmed Ones."

"Fine, but how do I get them?"

"That's not our decision."

"Well, I can't do it on my own. I'm only a darklighter!"

"Fine, we advise you gain their trusts, and find a way inside their lives. Infiltrate their home."

"How the hell do I do that?"

"We will advise you there too."

"You will use Piper, gain her trust, you have an interview today at her club, P3. You will become a bartender and gain her trust. We don't care how, just do it." The darklighter bows and orbs out.

Piper stands at the bar doing inventory. The darklighter walks down the stairs, his taken off his jacket, and tie to look less like a darklighter. Piper looks up, and just stares at him. She's always looked at other guy's when she was involved before, but this was different she was attracted to him, and she couldn't help it. He flashes a warm smile, she melts. Somehow she feels like she's met him before. "Hi. Can I help you?"

He smiles again, "Yeah, I'm here for a job interview."

"Oh, that is today huh."

His sticks his hands in his pockets, "Well, I can come back another time, if you want?"

"No, no it's fine. What job was it you're interviewing for?"

He scratches the top of his head and kind of looks around the club. For some reason, all his gestures, the way he moves and his smile all reminded her of Leo. "Uhh... bartender."

Her eyebrows raise, "That's funny, I don't remember getting an application for a bartender." She turns around to search for his application. She looks through the pile of papers, the darklighter gets nervous. He wonders if the Triad went as far as creating an application. "Ah ha, here it is." He sighs with relief as she turns to face him. She looks over the application, and then looks up at him. He smiles at her again, she returns it. Piper didn't really know if she should trust him, but there was just something about him that she felt she could trust with her life. "Ya know what, why not? Can you start tonight?"

"Uh... sure. What about the interview?"

"It's fine you don't need one. You seem...trustworthy."

He smiles once again, "Thanks."

"No problem. We open at 8:00 so be here at like 7:30, and just tell the bartender that I hired you this morning."

"Alright I guess I'll see you later."

She sticks her hand out, "I'm Piper."

"Oh I'm sorry," he reaches for her hand, "I'm Jared."

"Well it was very nice to meet you Jared, I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah." They still hold each other's hands just staring into one another's eyes. Piper is completely lost in his eyes. She felt safe, like she could just stay in that one moment all day. She was happy, only for a few seconds, but she had never felt that way when she looked into Dan's eyes. She-

"Uh hum..."

Piper quickly looks up at the stairs to see Phoebe leaning with one hand on the railing, her eyebrows raised. Piper quickly lets go of Jared's hand. "Phoebe. Hi." She says smiling innocently. "This is the new bartender... Jared."

"Uh huh." She continues down the stairs, "I just came by to get my books in your office, don't mind me."

"Oh well its unlocked so..." she smiles at Jared embarrassed.

Jared just stands there, also looking rather embarrassed, his hands returned to his pockets, "Well I'm gonna get goin' then."

"Alright, bye."

He smiles one last time, "Bye." He walks up the stairs without taking his eyes off Piper. She also watches him leave, she remains still 'til she hears the door shut, then she accompanies Phoebe in her office.

"Phoebe, that wasn't what it looked like."

She laughs, "Ha! I wouldn't blame you he was cute."

"I know, but I don't have the intention of cheating on Dan, I mean he's been nothing but good to me, and he doesn't deserve that."

"Yeah... but he is bugging me lately."

"Oh god! I know!" She covers her face with her hands, "he won't let the whole Leo thing go!"

"How much do you think he actually knows?"

"I don't know, but I hope he stops digging in Leo's past, because pretty soon he's gonna find something that's going to expose Leo, then that'll eventually expose us, and that's a disaster waiting to happen."

"Speaking of disasters, so what's with the new bar hottie?"

"I already told you, nothing. He just works for me... He is a hottie though huh?"

She sighs deeply, "Why do you always get the cute guys?"

They both laugh, "No I don't." Piper stills smiles.

"You like him, don't you."

"I don't know, but it seems like I've met him before." Phoebe just stares at her. "I don't know, but I trust him, but I can't figure why."

Jared stands outside of P3 squinting in the sun. "Well it looks like I've found my way in." He laughs slightly. Piper and Phoebe walk out of P3 laughing. He looks behind him, sees them and quickly orbs out before they see him.

Phoebe looks at Piper, "Was someone just standing there?"

Piper feels Phoebe's forehead, "You feeling okay Pheebs?"

Phoebe swipes Piper's hand, "Get outta here."

Later that night, Piper, Prue and Phoebe sit at the bar at P3. Jared gives them all a drink, and he smiles at Piper, then turns to help a guy who approached the other side of the bar.

Prue turns to Phoebe, "Check out the hottie new bartender." She smiles giddily.

"Hmm, forget it. He's into Piper."

"Damnit Piper, why do you always get the cute guys?"

Phoebe looks at Piper, "Told you so."

"So Piper, what are you gonna do about Dan?"

She sighs, "I think... I'm gonna have to break up with him, because I don't like having to keep my secret. I don't know how to explain my frequent family emergencies."

Phoebe takes a drink, "Nobody said that being a witch was easy."

"I need another drink. Hey Jared!" He turns, "How 'bout you get me another drink?"

He smiles, "Sure anything for you Piper." Phoebe and Prue give each other a "wow" look. Piper continues talking about him after he gives her the drink. "I'm not entirely sure about him, I feel like I know him though. Everything he does reminds me of someone too."

"Who?"

"If I knew, I would have already told you."

"Maybe you went to school with him or something. Hey Jared!" he turns around, "What your last name?"

Jared's' eyes widen, 'Should I tell them? It might give me away.' He waves his hand discreetly in front of his pocket. All of a sudden he pulls a ringing cell phone out of his pocket, "Excuse me I have to get this."

Piper still stares at him, trying to figure out who is reminds her of, or if she met him before. "Damnit! This is pissing me off!" Phoebe and Prue laugh. Leo enters the club. Jared sees him walking down the stairs, he drops his cell phone, and the fake conversation he's having and stares at Leo mouth open in shock.

"Jared, are you alright?"

He picks up his cell phone quickly; "Uh..." he's at a loss for words, "Uh, no actually my friend just got into a car accident. I kinda have to go. Is that alright?"

Piper smiles at the irony that's at least this time it's not her family emergency, "Oh sure. Go right ahead."

"Okay thanks." He grabs his jacket from under the counter and starts to leave but he stops and goes back to the girls. "Piper, do you maybe wanna get some lunch tomorrow?"

Piper is taken aback by his invitation, but she feels she can not refuse him. "Uhh...sure that sounds great."

"How's noon at that place, Quake?"

Piper laughs, "Sounds great."

"Alright bye." He slips out of the club without Leo noticing him.

Leo walks up, "Who was that guy?"

Piper sighs, "The new bartender."

"Oh well the elders just told me that there was another killing, but this time the darklighter killed a demon."

"Well, why would he do that?"

"The elders think he's planning something."

Piper laughs, "Well when aren't they?"

"They also believe that the darklighter uses the athamea to steal the powers of other demons."

"So he stole that demon's powers." Prue concludes.

"What was his power?"

Leo looks at Piper, "The power to freeze."

"What are you looking at me for?"

"Well besides that other demon, you are the only one with that power. He could have come after you Piper."

"But he didn't so..."

"So you guys better watch your backs."

Piper laughs again, "When are we not?"

Jared paces back and forth in his empty apartment, he yells, "How is he still alive? I thought he died in the war?" He continues pacing. "This is impossible! He hasn't aged one day!" He stops pacing, and orbs out, and in, in front of the Triad. "They made him a Whitelighter!"

"We assume you are talking about-"

"My brother! Leo Wyatt!"

"Yes, we know Leo is a whitelighter."

"What! Did you guys just forget to tell me that minor detail!"

"Focus on your brother later. Your focus now should be on the Charmed Ones."

"This is unbelievable!"

"Wyatt!" a member of the Triad bellows. "Go now, and focus your efforts on your task, nothing else."

Jared bows and orbs out.

"He troubles me."

"I know. Do you think he has the strength to defeat the Charmed Ones?"

"Maybe not the strength, but he has the intelligence."

"Should we tell him his brother is the Charmed Ones whitelighter?"

"No... He shall discover that on his own."

Jared stands atop the Golden Gate Bridge that night looking out over the water. 'Leo is a whitelighter huh? He always was a good kid, too good.' He pulls the necklace out of his jacket pocket, "Looks like I won't be needing this anymore," he throws the necklace out into the bay. He closes his eyes, 'Now is not the time to think about Leo, focus on Piper. Ya know she's actually kind of cute for a witch, her eyes and her smile-' he train of thought is cut off and his open quickly as he grabs his chest, and falls to his knees. He clutches his chest, screaming in pain. After a couple of minutes, he finally lets go of his chest, and gets up as quickly as possible, he breathes heavily, "What the hell was that?" he says out of breath.


	2. Love or Lust

Prue looks through the Book of Shadows with Piper, Leo and Phoebe walk in, and Phoebe gives Prue a piece of paper, "We checked online to see if we could find that necklace Leo told us about in the car."

Prue looks at the paper, "Well?"

"Oh!" Leo begins to explain, "Well the necklace protects it's possesor against one specific demon."

"Well what demon?"

"Dantrix."

Piper looks through the book, "Dantrix... he holds the power to freeze objects," Piper looks up at Prue, "isn't that the demon who was killed earlier today?"

A lightbulb goes off in Phoebe head, "Oh my god, he's mapping this out." They just kind of look at her. "I mean think about it. First, he kills a witch to obtain a necklace that protects against Dantrix, then he goes after Dantrix."

"The elders were right, he's planning something."

"Well what could he be planning?"

"I don't know, I'll go see what I can find out." He orbs out. The sisters stand in the attic staring at eachother.

The next day, Piper is in her room getting ready to go out to lunch with Jared. Clothes lie everywhere, she has tried on about 100 other outfits. Finally, the door bell rings, she chooses the outfit she has on. She heads down the stairs and open the door, expecting to see Jared, but Dan stands there, "Dan. What are you doing here?"

"We have a date remember?" He says smiling hopefully.

"Really? Are you sure that it's today?"

"Yeah, we agreed yesterday that we were going to lunch." he says still smiling.

"Oh well I'm sorry Dan," she pulls on her jacket, "I have a meeting with some people for the club today. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, maybe another time?" he asks disappointed.

"Okay." She gives him a kiss on the cheek, "I'll call you tonight." She closes the door and walks past him to her jeep. Dan walks back to his house, and Piper sits in the driver's seat of her jeep. "Okay, nothing's going on between me and Jared. I'm not cheating on Dan, and technically Jared does work at the club." She closes her eyes as she starts her car.

Jared is sitting at a table at Quake waiting for Piper. He's playing with his napkin, 'Why am I nervous? I shouldn't be nervous! It's just a date! I don't even care about her! Right?' He grabs his chest again, he silently deals with the pain. The burning in his chest lasts for five minutes. He breathes heavily again, "What the hell is going on?"

"Jared?"

He looks up, his eyes meet Piper's and suddenly all the pain is gone. He smiles, "Hi," clears his throat, "Hey."

She smiles bashfully, "Hi."

"I didn't think you were coming."

"Yeah I'm sorry I'm late, my neighbor came by while I was leaving."

He gets up, and she holds out her hand. He looks at her hand and smiles, "I don't shake hands."

"Really?" she gives him a look.

"Yeah," he walks takes a couple steps towards her and gives her a hug. In that brief moment, holding Piper, all the anger inside him seemed to disappear. For the first time in his life, he didn't feel evil.

Phoebe, Prue and Leo sit in the manor eating dinner. Leo asks, "Do you guys know where Piper is?"

"Oh," Prue searches for an answer, "She's at the club."

Leo closes his eyes, "No she's not, I don't sense her there." He gets a questioning look on his face, his eyes still closed. "Actually, I can't sense her at all." He opens his eyes

"What do you mean?"

"I can't sense her."

"Well I'll go call her." Prue gets up from the table.

Piper and Jared are walking down the hall in Jared's apartmet building. They are laughing and enjoying each other's company. "Well thanks for the ride."

"No problem," they stand at his door.

"And the night off."

She laughs, "No problem... I had a good time today." She smiles.

"Yeah... I did too."

They stare at each other, Jared reachs out and grabs her hand, he slowly pulls Piper toward him. She knows what is about to happen, she know she shouldn't let it happen, but she doesn't want to stop it. Jared leans toward her, his eyes not leaving her's. Suddenly, her cell phone rings and startles both of them. She smiles at him embarrased, "Sorry."

"It's alright." He opens the door, as she turns around to answer the phone, he waves his hand over his empty apartment, and funiture appears engulfed in black lights, and his apartment is no longer empty. He closes the door quietly as to not let Piper hear him close the door.

"I'm a little busy!" she mutters quietly.

"Piper, where are you?" asks Prue.

"I'm with Jared. Why? What's wrong?"

"No reason, we were just wondering because Leo couldn't sense you."

"Is he watching me?"

"No! We actually asked him to because, it was a lunch date, and it's not lunch anymore."

"Well, I'm having a good time," she turns around to look at Jared who waits patiently for her. "Look Prue, I have to go."

"Are you going to be coming home?"

"I don't know, Prue I have to go. Bye," she hangs up.

Phoebe comes up to Prue, "Is she alright?"

"She's fine, she's actually still on her date with that bartender."

They turn around to see Leo standing there, "She's on a date? I thought you said she was at the club?"

"Yeah, Leo look we're sorry." His stands there in disbelief. His heart is shattered once again. He remembered feeling this way twice before in his life. The first time he lost Piper, he felt like this. He wasn't himself, he knew something was missing in his life, and now he felt like he would never get it back. She was gone. Prue and Phoebe noticed this in his face, then could the pain in his eyes, they could practically see his heart breaking. "Leo I'm so sorry." Phoebe walks towards him to give him a hug, but he backs away, "I'm gonna go." He orbs out.

Piper turns back to Jared, "Sorry."

"It's okay, do you want to maybe come in and watch a movie or something?"

She hesitates, but smiles, "Sure."

He opens the door slowly, "It's not much but..." They walk in and he closes the door behind Piper. "You can sit on the couch if you want. Do you something to drink?"

"Uhh... sure." He walks into the kitchen, as she look at the couch, biting her lip and decides to follow him the kitchen.

Jared has his head in the fridge looking for something to drink. Piper stands behind the fridge door, hidden from Jared's view. He closes the door with two cans of soda in his hands. He sees Piper standing there, startling him, as he drops the cans, "Piper, I didn't see you there."

He bends over to pick them up, but she stops him, by grabbing his hand. He looks up at her and straightens up. They stand facing each other, lost in each other's gaze. Piper can't help but feeling that this is right, there was something about him, but she couldn't figure out what. She knew should end things with Dan before she even tried to start anything with Jared, but she couldn't help herself. Jared carressed her face with his hand, wrapping him other arm around her, pulling her closer to him. They still stare deeply into each other's eyes. Jared pauses to let the tension bulid, then finally leans toward her and kisses her passionatly, Piper gladly returns the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, he pulls her even closer to him. Piper slowly moves her hands to his chest and pushes him away, "Wait, I can't do this."

Jared stands there baffled, "What? Wait, why not?"

Piper wipes her lips, "Because I'm seeing someone, well sort of."

"Sort of? What the hell does sort of mean?"

She rests her hand on her forehead, "I mean, I'm going to break up with him, but until then I... I just can't."

Jared stills stands there confused, "Okay..." Both of them stand there awkwardly.

Piper can't help the feeling that makes her want to kiss him again. 'What the hell is wrong with me? I actually like this guy, but I love Dan, but he doesn't know my secret, and I can never tell him. Jared doesn't know my secret either but... Stop it!' Piper sighs fustrated, Jared stands with his hands retreated into his pockets. "Oh what the hell?" She pulls Jared close to her kissing him passionatly. Jared is surprised, but after a couple of seconds he relaxs and wraps his arms around her waist, pressing her against him. He didn't feel evil again, there was something about her that made him feel good inside, he'd felt this way once before, back when he was alive, when he had first fallen in love with his future fiance. He wasn't falling in love again was he? He was evil? She was a witch, even worse, a Charmed One, but her eyes were amazing. Suddenly the burning pain in his chest was back, this time hurt worse than all the others combined, but he didn't want Piper to suspect anything supernatural. Then as sudden as the pain arrived, it was gone, but he felt weird, he wasn't angry anymore. Hate didn't fill his heart.

'Oh my god! What's happening to me? Why do I feel like this? I'm evil! Stop it Jared, focus on your mission. Kill her!' He lifts one hand from Piper's back, and suddenly a dagger orbs into his hand. Still kissing her, eyes closed he raises the dagger and holds it there, behind her back. 'Do it!' His hand begins to shake, he can't find the strength to kill her. He prbs the dagger out of his hand, and pulls away from her. "You have to go."

Now, Piper stands confused, "Why?"

"Because you have too. You said yourself you're seeing someone, and I can't do it."

Piper kind of stares at him funny, something was different, "You're right." She pause thinking, "You have brown eyes right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause they're blue."

"What? I haven't had blue eyes since I was a baby."

"I'm not seeing things go look in the mirror yourself."

He stares at her, "Piper."

"Yeah, I'm going..."

He walks her to the door, she kisses goodbye, and slowly walks out the door. He looks at his apartment and waves his hand, making the furniture disappear and orbs out.

Piper gets out of her jeep but doesn't head for her house she walks towards Dan's. She knocks and patiently waits for him.

"Piper." Dan says opening the door.

"Dan, we need to talk."

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh? What do you mean 'Uh oh."

"That's never good." Piper looks away, "You're breaking up with me aren't you?"

"Dan I'm sorry, I mean its not you, well I'm not going to lie to you, " she thinks about what she is going to say. "There's this other guy..."

"Is it Leo?"

"Leo? No, no not Leo."

"Well who is it?"

"A guy a met."

"Where?"

"The club."

Dan looks crushed, his eyes look like his heart just shattered into a million pieces.

"Dan I'm really sorry, I'm sure there are plenty of other girls who would love to date you."

"But you're not one of them." They both stand there uncomfortable.

"Well, I'm gonna go... bye Dan." She smiles and leaves for her house.

Dan still stands there with the door open, taking in everything that has happened. "Goodbye Piper."

Jared stands in front of the Triad. They stare angrily at him, "You failed!"

"No I didn't!"

"You had the chance to kill her and you failed."

"It wasn't the right moment. Her whitelighter would have sensed her death."

"You are a darklighter! Your job is to kill whitelighters!"

"You had heard cloaked," adds another memeber.

"It wasn't the right time."

"When will the right time be Wyatt!"

"Soon!"

"How soon? We are growing impatient!"

"I will bring you the Charmed Ones!"

"You have one more chance to complete your mission. Do not fail again Wyatt!" The anger brews inside of Jared as he stands staring at them. "Begone Wyatt!" He bows and orbs out.


	3. You

Jared stands on top of the Golden Gate Brigde. The anger still brews inside of him, 'In love with a witch? That's impossible! I don't even have a soul! What does the Triad know?' He sighs, 'Focus on your job Wyatt. You have to kill her, or they'll kill you...' He thinks for a second, 'Unless...' He orbs out, still angry.

Piper, Phoebe and Prue sit in their section of P3. Piper continuously looks to the stairs. Prue and Phoebe look at eachother, after watching Piper gaze at the stairs, then back at each other.

"Piper, are you alright?"

Piper snaps out of her daze, "What? Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? What's wrong?"

"Yeah," Phoebe smiles at her, "we're your sisters when know when something's up."

"Nothing is wrong." They both give her a look, she sighs giving up. It's Jared."

"The hottie bartender?"

"What's wrong with him?" Phoebe asks.

Piper sighs again, "He hasn't come to work for the past week and he hasn't called either."

"Maybe he's sick." Phoebe rubs her back, attempting to be comforting.

Piper lays her face into her hands, "Ugh. I should have never kissed him!" Phoebe and Prue get giddy with excitement.

"You never told us you kissed him!"

"I didn't?"

"No!" Phoebe says with a huge grin on her face, "What about Dan?"

"I didn't tell you that either?"

"Tell us what?"

"I broke up with Dan the night I came back from Jared's.

"What? Why?'"

"I don't know, there's just something about Jared that I can't resist."

"Oh... like love at first sight?"

"Phoebe!" Prue snaps.

"What it's just a question."

Piper is no longer listening, all her attention is focused on Jared walking down the stairs. All of sudden she knew who he reminded her of. "Leo..." she mutters.

Phoebe turns, "Leo? Where?"

"No... I figured out who he reminds me of."

"Who?" Phoebe asks, still clueless.

"Jared!"

"Oh..." Phoebe stares at Jared who walks toward them.

Jared walks up, not taking his eyes off Piper.

"Were his eyes always blue?"

"Hey."

Piper smiles, "Hi."

"Look do you think we can talk for a second?"

"Uhh... sure." She turns to her sisters, "I'll be right back."

"Let's hope not." Phoebe mutters.

Piper gets up and follows Jared through the crowded club. She feels anxious inside, mxed feelings. She's happy to see him, but they "Need to talk." Jared and Piper struggle through the packed club. Jared reached out and grabs Piper's hand, interlacing his fingers with hers. Piper smiles as he leads her into the hallway to her office.

"So are you still seeing anyone?"

"No, actually I did break up with him."

"Good 'cause I've been waiting to do this for a while," he quickly pulls her toward him and kisses her.

Piper pulls away after a couple of seconds, "You would know that I break up with him, if you were here. Where were you?"

"Yeah I'm sorry, I had to sort some things out."

"Well you could have called."

"Look Piper, I'm sorry," he grabs her hand, "but I had to be alone for a while. I would have called but I couldn't."

She sighs, "Well where are we?"

"I don't know. It's up to you."

She just stares at him. Jared looks behind Piper to see Leo again walking down the stairs.

"Do you wanna get outta here?" He asks her.

"And go where?"

He smiles, "I know this place." He looks around for Leo.

"Who are you looking for?"

"No one... wanna go?"

"Uhh..." she turns and sees Dan wandering around the club, "Let's go."

Leo joins Phoebe and Prue, who still sit waiting for Piper, when Dan walks up, "Have you seen Piper?"

"Yeah she just left."

Dan, Leo and Prue look toward the staircase, to barely see Piper and Jared leaving the club, hand in hand.

Dan looks to Phoebe, "Who's that guy?"

"Oh he's the new bartender."

"What do you want Dan?" Prue asks.

He sighs in anger, "Nothing, I'm outta here." He walks away.

Phoebe looks to Leo, who has a puzzled look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, that bartender guy looks kinda familiar."

"Really? Piper said that too."

"I think I'm gonna go back to the manor and keeping researching that Dantrix demon."

"Okay, bye."

He slowly leaves the club.

Jared parks Piper's jeep on a bluff overlooking the Golden Gate Bridge. He lays a blanket down on the ground and sits down. Piper still stands behind him, he turns around and looks at her, "Are you gonna sit down?" She still stands there looking at him. He holds out his hand, "Don't you trust me?" He smiles.

Piper melts at his smile, and nods her head. Jared still holds out his hand, she slowly walks towards him. She grabs his hand and sits down next to him. He puts his arm around her, as she lays her head on him. "Do you come here a lot?"

"Somewhere near here."

"It's nice."

"Yeah, I come here to think a lot. Ya know, sort stuff out."

"Really?"

"Yup." They stare out at the bridge.

"Jared, do you believe in magic?"

He laughs, "What do you mean?"

"Ya know, like hocus pocus stuff."

"I don't know. I guess it could exist, but I've never seen it."

"But you believe in it."

"Sure... I guess."

She smiles, "Good."

"Why?"

"I was just wondering."

"Riiight..." Jared feels the Triad summoning him but chooses to ignore them, 'This is to perfect to leave.'

Dan paces back and forth on his livingroom, anger grows inside of him. "I can't believe she left me for him! I didn't do anything! I treated her perfectly! I could kill that guy!" He stops pacing, and goes over to a dresser, and gets something out, and storms out the door not even bothering to close it.

Jared and Piper walk into an empty P3, hand in hand. The club has been closed for a couple of hours. Piper leads Jared to the middle of the club, she lets go of his hand and walks towards the turn tables.

Jared looks puzzled, "What are we doing here?"

She turns on the music to a slow song, "Dancing..."

Jared laughs, "No...no way. I don't do the whole dancing thing."

"Please?" She walks towards him.

"No. I don't dance, I said that already."

She gives him a seductive smile, and walks closer to him pressing herself against him, "You do now."

"No, I don't."

She wraps her arms around and barely grazes her lips over his, "Yes. You do."

Jared stares into her eyes, smiles and melts and gives in. They begin to dance, embracing eachother, until they are interrupted by a door slamming. "What was that?"

"Me." Dan stands at the foot of the stairs, Piper and Jared break apart.

"Dan... What are you doing here?"

"I'll be the one asking questions Piper." He turns to Jared, "Who are you?"

Jared clears his throat, "Uhhh... Jared?"

"Are you sure?" Jared just stares at Dan. "Just Jared?"

"Yeah..."

Dan casually strolls towards the couple, "Piper is this the other guy?"

"Look Dan," she can see he's lost it. "It's not what it looks like."

Jared laughs, "Look buddy, you're crazy." He turns to Piper, "I'll call you tomorrow."

"No you won't." Dan reaches behind him, pulls a gun, and raises at Jared.

"Whoa! Take it easy buddy."

Piper stares at Dan in terror, "Dan, don't do anything you're gonna regret."

"I'm not gonna regret this." Dan pulls the trigger, and Jared throws his hands up to somehow block the bullet. Jared stands waiting for the bullet to hit him, but it doesn't hit him. He slowly lowers his hands, revealing the bullet frozen in mid-air. All three of them just stare at the bullet. "How the hell did you do that?"

Piper turns to Jared, thoughts racing in her head, finally it clicks, "You..."

"Piper, wait a minute. It's not what you think."

"It's you, you're the darklighter."

Jared just stares into Piper's eyes, "Piper-." Another gun shot goes off, Jared's face suddenly goes blank.

"Jared?" Piper looks at Dan, who still holds the gun aimed at Jared. "Oh god," she quickly freezes Dan. As Jared falls to the ground holding his wounded stomach. "Jared!" She kneels next to him.

"What the hell is going on?"

"What are you talking about, you just got shot."

"I know, but since when do mortal weapons hurt me?" Piper lowers her head. "Piper... I'm sorry," He raises her head, so he can stare into her eyes. "Piper, I mean't every word I said."

"But how can I trust you, when you've been lying to me this whole time? I mean, were going to try to kill me?" Jared closes his eyes, Piper's widen, "You were..."

He opens his eyes, "I tried too, but I couldn't. I cared about you too much."

"Cared, or care?"

He just stares at her, she can feel him grab her hand. She closes her eyes, and lowers her head again. "Piper." She looks at him, "I love you." She smiles, as a tear falls down her cheek. She begins to panic, as she relizes he's dying. She ponders taking him to the hospital but that wouldn't work, he's a darklighter. "Leo..." She mutters.

"What?" His voice is noticable softer.

"Leo!" She calls for him. "Leo!"

"He can't hear you." He mumbles.

"What?"

"He can't hear you."

"Why not?"

"Because I have you cloaked from him."

Pipers thinks, still panicing. "The manor! Orb us to the manor!"

"I can't..."

"Yes you can."

"No, Piper... I ca-"

"Dammit Jared! Orb us to the manor!"

They orb out.

Phoebe is in the kitchen getting lemonade. When she hears orbing in the other room. She heads to the livingroom and she shes Piper helping Jared onto the couch. Phoebe see the blood on Piper's blouse, Jared's stomah and hands, "What happened? How'd you get here?"

"Dan shot Jared." She says out of breath. "Call Leo."

"Why don't you?"

"He can't hear me."

"Why not?"

"Phoebe!"

She jumps, "Leo!" She waits, "Leo!"

He orbs in, "What! What is it?"

Piper walks up to him, "Leo, I need you to heal him."

Leo starts to walk toward Jared, but stops when he sees who he is. He stands in shock, "You..."

"You know him?" Piper asks.

"Yeah..." Leo is still in shock.

Jared winces in pain, "He's my brother."


	4. Beep Perfect Score, Gold Star

Piper and Phoebe stand in shock looking back and forth between Jared and Leo.

"Well that explains a lot."

"Like what?" Jared mutters.

"Why you reminded Piper of Leo."

Jared laughs then winces in pain.

"How... how are you still...alive? You died during-"

"The invasion of Normandy, I know you don't have to tell me."

"But... how?"

"I could probably ask you the same question, right little bro?"

Piper slowly comes out of her shock, "Leo... Leo you have to heal him."

Leo quickly places his hand over Jared's wound, he leaves it there, but nothing seems to be happening.

"What, Why isn't it working?" Piper stutters panicing.

"I can't heal him."

"What! Why not!"

"I can't heal evil." Leo back away in terror.

"Well try again."

"Piper, he's evil." Phoebe tries to reason with Piper.

"He's Leo brother!"

Leo turns to Jared, "He's not my brother, my brother isn't a darklighter."

Jared laughs, "Face it Leo, I'm still your brother. Darklighter or not."

"No."

Jared coughs, struggling for air, "I always knew you'd be a whitelighter."

Leo looks at Jared, "How'd you know whitelighters existed?"

Jared laughs, "I've known that magic has existed for a while."

"How?"

"Do you remember Maria?"

"Your fiance?"

"And how she just went missing?"

"Yeah."

"Well, a demon actually killed her, and I couldn't exactly tell Mom and Dad that so I told them she left." Jared's voice is much softer, and raspy. "I vowed I would kill that demon to get revenge for Maria."

"Revenge spawns evil..." Leo mutters.

"Beep... Perfect score,"

"Gold star." Leo says as he leans forward towards Jared, and Jared uses his thumb to act like he's putting a star in the middle of Leo's forehead. Leo smiles remembering his old brother and their youth together.

Little Jared, about eight, and Leo, seven, are running around playing in a big field. Leo stops and pulls back a rock in a sling shot he aims at a can that Jared has placed on a rock. He closes one eye and sticks his tongue out, and lets go of the rock. It hits the can, knocking it over, also bringing a huge smile across his face.

Jared comes over and puts his arm around him, "Nice job, little bro." He gives Leo a high five, "Who thought you how to shot a sling shot like a pro?"

Leo slightly blushes, "You..."

"Who's the most awesome little bro ever?"

"Me..."

"How much longer we a team?"

Leo smiles, "Forever."

"Beep... Perfect score, gold star." They both smile. Jared puts the imaginary star on Leo's forehead.

"Ahhh!" Jared screams in pain.

Piper runs in from the kicthen, "Are you alright?"

"No Piper, I'm dying."

"No, we're gonna find a way to heal you."

He smiles, "You can't," he struggles to catch his breath. "I want you to know something."

"Don't say that-"

"No Piper listen. Darklighter's don't really die, unless we're killed by a witch."

"But you're dying-"

"We kind of regenerate, kind of like being brought back from the dead..."

"Why do I have to know this?"

"We... revert to however we were when we first became a darklighter."

"What does that mean?"

He sighs getting fustrated, "I'll never know that I fell in love with you. I'll try to kill you when I come back."

"No... I know what you're going to say and I can't do that."

"You have too. There's a spell in your Book of Shadows, you have to say it between the time I die and the time I come back.

"No-"

"Piper! Where are you?"

"In here!"

Prue comes around the corner and sees Jared, "Oh my god. What happened?"

"Dan shot him. I know, it's a long story."

"Well, why doesn't Leo heal him?"

"He can't... That's an even longer story."

"Where's Phoebe?"

"Upstairs with Leo." Prue runs upstairs.

Piper looks back at Jared who has fallen asleep.

"Leo, why can't you heal him?" Prue joins Phoebe and Leo in the attic.

"It's a long story," Leo sighs.

"Piper said that too. What's the story?"

"Short version or long version?" Phoebe asks.

"Any would be good."

"Well, Jared is a darklighter."

"What! Then why is he in our house?"

"Well, Piper's in love with him, and... he's Leo's brother." Prue looks at Leo, who smiles and nods.

"What?"

"Yeah, me and Jared both fought in WWII, and we both died during the invasion of Normandy."

"But he's still evil. We have to vanquish him."

"No we don't. Not yet anyways."

Prue turns, "But Piper he's evil."

"I know Prue thank you for the information, but I can't do it. I care about him too much to hurt him."

"Piper he is going to kill us if we don't kill him."

"No Prue, I'm not hurting him-" Piper looks around. "Where'd Leo go?" The three of them walk out to the stairs, to find Leo kneeling next to Jared.

Leo is teary eyed, but not crying, sadness fills his heart, and his eyes show it. Jared wakes up, and smiles at him, "Hey little bro."

"Hey." Leo smiles back, "How you feelin'?"

"I could be better. But I have died before ya know." He smiles, "What's it like up there?"

"Up where?"

Jared points up, "There."

"Well, it's bright." They both laugh, "You could be up there ya know."

"No way. I'm evil remember."

"You just need find something you love to hold on to." Leo places his hand on Jared's forehead. Leo smiles, "Why haven't you told Piper how to save you?"

He smiles, "You know as well as I do that she has to figure it out on her own. It has to come from her heart not mine."

"I'm not going to let you die again."

"You didn't let me die that day Leo. There's no way you could have found me when I was still alive. Besides, you were saving a bunch of other people that day remember?"

"Yeah but I can't lose you twice."

"You know that she's the only one who can save me."

"I know, I just wish I could guide her."

"No! Leo you can't, it's all up to her."

Leo sighs and closes his eyes, knowing that his brother is right. "Why are collecting all those powers?"

"I already told you, to kill Belthazor."

Leo looks up, "I have to go, but let me tell you something. If you survive this, don't ever hurt Piper."

"What?"

"She cares about you ya know?"

"If only she'd tell me." He tries to laugh, "Leo?"

"Yeah."

"How much time do I have left?"

"Not much."

"Number of options I have?"

"One."

"How much longer we a team?"

Leo smiles and starts to cry, "Forever."

Jared smiles, "Beep...perfect score, gold star." Leo leans forward, and Jared puts the imaginary gold star on his forehead. "Later, little bro."

"Bye Jared," he orbs out.

Jared gradually falls back asleep. Piper, Phoebe and Prue still sit on the stairs, "Well that doesn't any pressure on me!" Piper rests her head in her hands.

Author Note:

If any of you have seen the movie Highway you'd know that I got the gold star thing from it. Thanks for reading my first Charmed story guys.


	5. I Can Finally Let You Go

Phoebe, Piper, and Prue still sit on the stairs. "Well, I guess it's back to the book." Phoebe gets up.

"No..." Prue joins Phoebe in standing, as Piper bites her nail, "Didn't you hear him, Piper is the only one who can save him."

"Yeah, but how do I do that?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

Piper gets up and walks down to Jared, while Prue and Phoebe remain on the stairs.

"Jared?" Piper tries to wake him up as she kneels next to him. "Jared?"

He opens his eyes slowly, "Piper."

"You have to tell me how to save you," she says near tears.

"I can't..." His voice is down to a whisper.

"Yes... you can," she grabs his hand, now crying. "You have to. Please Jared." Jared begins to close his eyes, "Jared?" She places her hand on his face.

"Piper, you have to look inside you. Inside your heart."

His eyes shut, "Jared? Prue! Phoebe! Jared wake up, you can't die. Please I can't lose you." Piper lays her head on Jared's chest and closes her eyes trying to think. She thinks back on everything Jared has said. Piper hears Leo's voice in her head, 'She cares about you ya know?' 'Yeah, if she'd only tell me.' 'Look inside you. Inside your heart.' Prue and Phoebe stand behind Piper, "Oh my god, that's it."

"What's it?"

She lifts her head, "Jared? You have to listen to me." She takes a deep breath, "I love you. Jared, I love you." Phoebe and Prue look at eachother.

Suddenly, Jared is engulfed in black orbs as they swirl around him. "Piper, what's going on?"

Piper backs away from Jared quickly, "I don't know." The three of them huddle together as the orbs swirls, and produce gusts of wind filling the manor. "I don't like the look of black orbs!" The orbs circle around Jared, and slowly turn to silver orbs. He is slowly surrounded by sliver orbs, as Phoebe covers her eyes. The orbs slowly dissipate leaving Jared lying on the couch. He begins to move, he opens his eyes and they glow with silver, he now wears a black suit, like a darklighter, but this time he wears a silver tie, and instead of black hair, he now has silver tips, on his spikes. He lifts his head, to look at his wound that has not healed, he winces in pain as he clutches his wound. He then places his hand over it and heals himself.

He lets his head fall back, then turns to Piper and smiles, "Thanks."

She smiles back, "Welcome back."

The Triad argues with eachother, "I told you he would fail!"

"How was I supposed to know he'd fall in love. Revenge was his purpose, that's the strongest hate there is!"

"Well, he obviously wasn't motivated enough!"

"Silence!" The other two stop arguing. "We still have to focus on killing the Charmed Ones, only now with out the help of Wyatt."

"We'll have to find someone else."

"Who?" They look around at eachother.

"Belthazor." They all smile evily.

Piper, Phoebe, and Prue still stand staring at Jared, who slowly starts to get up. Prue taps Phoebe on the shoulder and nudges her head for them to leave. Jared walks up to Piper with a huge smile on his face. He pulls her into a long, deep passionate kiss. Finally he pulls away, and smiles, "Do you always wait to the last minute to save your innocent?"

"You're welcome." She smiles, and kisses him.

"I know you're not gonna like this but I have to take care of something, it's very important to me. But I promise, I'll be back." She just stares at him, but he smiles, and grabs his hand. "Besides I can't stay away from you for too long."

"Wait a minute. You expect to trust you? You just pulled the biggest lie ever."

"You trusted me enough to save me."

She sighs as she scratches her head. "Fine."

He starts to orb out in silver orbs, but reappears. "Oh yeah," he smiles, "I love you too." He leaves. Piper sits down in the chair, then suddenly gets a huge smile on her face.

Prue and Phoebe walk in, Prue points to the couch, "Where did he go?"

"I don't know." She still smiles.

"What do you mean?"

"He said he had something to take care of."

"Piper, come on, he's not the most trustworthy guy in the world now is he."

"Prue-" Phoebe tries to stop Prue.

"No Phoebe, he lied to us about everything and now he expects us to trust him."

"No Prue, I expect you to trust Piper. This isn't just another vanquish we're dealing with, this is Piper's heart."

Piper gets up and walks into the kitchen, not listening to anything Prue says.

"Prue you just don't get it do you?"

"What's there to get? He's evil."

Phoebe shakes her head, "Prue, Piper's in love, whether he's evil or not. But you have to trust Piper's heart. She'll know if he's evil.

"She didn't before."

Phoebe sighs in fustration, and walks out.

Leo orbs into the kitchen joining Piper. "You did it!" He has a huge smile on his face.

"No thanks to you..."

"Look, I couldn't tell you or else it wouldn't have worked, it wouldn't have come from your heart. But I knew you'd figure it out."

"Leo, what happened to him?"

"Well, he's nuetral now."

"Neutral?"

"Yeah, I mean he's not evil, but he's not good either."

"But how'd he heal himself?"

"Well, being nuetral he has some powers of a whitelighter and some powers of a darklighter."

"Riiight, but what's with the outfit and the hair?"

Leo smiles, "It's his formal wear. Whitelighters have robes, darklighters have suits, he has that outfit." He looks around, "Do you know where he went?"

"No, actually I don't."

"Well I'm gonna go see if I can track him down." He orbs out.

"The previous person who attempted this mission failed us, but you are not going to fail us."

"Are you?"

"Of course not." Cole stand in the middle of the Triad.

"We want the Charmed Ones souls!"

"And you will have them, as long as I get my father's soul in return."

"Agreed." Cole shimmers out.

Jared is in a cemetary croatched down staring at a headstone. "I know I promised revenge, but... I can't. I can't risk losing Piper. I love her, I really do. I hope you can forgive me, but I fell in love again, I mean I didn't plan on it. It was actually the last thing I had on my mind, but you'd like her. She's great. She has a great smile, great eyes, great hair, she's so caring. She makes me feel good, even when I was evil, I had this feeling deep inside me everytime I saw her. I can't ever remember feeling like that. I mean, she's perfect. She's everything I could have ever dreamed of." He hangs his head, "I haven't forgotten about you. I still love you, I'm just not in love with you anymore, I still care about you, but I can't spend the rest of my life chasing a demon when I have Piper. I'm sorry, but I can finally let you go." Flowers orb into his hand, and he places them on her grave, "Goodbye Maria," he whispers. Leo orbs in behind Jared, unnoticed. Jared still hangs his head as he stares at the ground. A bright white light suddenly fills the grave yard.

"Jared..." He quickly looks up and sees Maria's spirit floating above her grave.

"Maria?" he stands up.

She smiles, "Listen, I don't know how much I have but, thank you."

"For what? I haven't killed Belthazor."

"You never had to. You just had to let me go."

"What do you mean?"

"Your obsession with seeking revenge for my death has kept me from moving on. Now you've finally given up, you let me go." She pauses, "She must be very special, this...Piper."

He smiles, "She is."

"She saved both of our souls."

"I'm sorry Maria."

Leo watches smiling.

"Jared... don't let her go. You're right, she's perfect." He stares at her smiling, "I love you. Goodbye." She disappears. Jared falls to his knees, weeping. Leo walks up behind him and places his hand on his shoulder. Jared jumps up, "Leo."

"Hey. You alright?"

Jared wipes his eyes, and sniffs, "Yeah actually. I can't I kept her from moving on."

"You didn't know."

"God how could I be so selfish!" He croatches down again.

"She's right ya know?"

"About what?"

"About Piper... she saved both of you."

"Yeah she's great." He smiles, "She's perfect."

Leo croatches next to Jared, "Jared, do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"Don't hurt her."

"That's twice you've told me that." He stares at Leo, "You love her don't you." Leo looks away, "You do."

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

Jared laughs, "You don't know? What the hell does that mean?" Leo just stares of into the distance. "Look Leo, I really do love her, and I would never do anything to hurt her."

Leo looks back at Jared. "I know, I trust you." They shake hands.

"Well I better get back and talk to Piper."

"Let's go." They orb out in silver and blue.


End file.
